


The Golden Age Of Something Good

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Good Vibes Only ;) [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: He gets pegged, M/M, bottom falcon, mark tops, trans mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon gets the strap
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Good Vibes Only ;) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078124
Kudos: 1





	The Golden Age Of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> I said what I said and I’ve said enough

Falcon let out a strangled cry as Mark slid further in, his face down on the pillow as his breath hitched. “H-hold on.” He whispered out, briefly wondering if biting the blanket would help him. How long had it been since he’d been on the receiving end? Too long. That was his answer. Way too fucking long. 

Mark stopped immediately, his small hands resting on either side of Falcon’s back as he worked to regain his breath. “You, uh, you good?” Came Mark’s voice as it sent chills down his spine, his ass tightening around the strap on. Mark wanted to make sure that it was an equal size sort of deal. A strap on that was just a smidge smaller than Falcons own cock. He really did have to give Mark credit for taking him like he did. 

Falcon nodded his head, giving Mark a shaky thumbs up. “Just, just give me a minute, love.” He replied, he could feel his cock leaking, begging to be touched.

Mark peppered kisses along his spine. “Whenever you’re ready babe.” He responded as his beak pressed the grouping of feathers on Falcon’s shoulder blade. Mark shifting ever so slightly inside of him sending shock waves of pleasure up his body. 

“Ah.” Falcon let out a short whine, arching his neck to the side to give Mark better access. “I'm Good” He spoke and Mark moved his lips away from his shoulder, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Alright.” He whispered as he slowly pulled out, carefully watching Falcon for any signs that they should stop. His brown eyes were glazed over, his mouth open as Mark kissed him once more. “So good.” He whispered, taking a page out of Falcon’s book. Letting Falcon know just how good he was. Just like Falcon always told him. “So good. You’re so good, Falc.” He repeated over as he slowly slidin.

“It feels so good, Mark.” Falcon cried out as Mark pushed farther inside of him. “F-faster.” He pleaded as Mark ignored him, going ever so slow as he angled his hips with each thrust in.

Tremors wrecked through Falcon’s body as he pushed himself closer to Mark’s stomach. “More.” He pleaded as Mark’s hand wrapped around his waist, grabbing hold of his cock.

“More what?” Mark whispered hotly in his ear, his muscles clenching around Mark. Falcon wasn’t sure what caused this switch to flip in Mark but fuck, was he loving it. 

“You know how good you feel?” Mark asked as he thrusted faster into Falcon, “I can feel you. So hot. God. The receptors on this are amazing.” He praised as he slowly rubbed at Falcon’s head, spearing the precum down his length.

“I feel great.” Falcon moaned out as he spread his legs wider. “I’m so close.” His head fell back onto Mark’s shoulder as he quickened his pace, diving deeper into Falcon’s hole.

Mark’s grip on Falcon’s cock tightened as he pumped him in time with his thrusts. “I’m almost there too.” Mark breathed as he bit Falcon's shoulder.

“Come for me, babe.” Mark whispered and Falcon cried out as he came over Mark’s fingers. Mark let out a strangled moan as his own orgasam tore through him.

He leaned against Falcons back as they slowly fell onto their bed, both still panting hard. 

Mark was the first to speak as he slowly pulled out, “That was amazing.” He grinned as he pulled his hand away, licking Falcon’s cum off his fingers.

Falcon rolled over, cuddling into Mark, “It was. Completely blew me away.” He replied as the older man pulled him closer.

“So, this a keeper?” Mark asked, already knowing his answer.

“I don’t know…” Falcon replied, drifting off as he looked over Mark’s face, “You just may have to show me another demonstration.” He smiled coyly as Mark leaned in to meet Falcon for the first proper kiss they had since they started their night time activities.

When they pulled apart he spoke, “I’m sure I can pencil you into my busy schedule.” He replied and Falcon ducked his head once more to kiss the younger man below him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
